Essentially all multicellular organisms demonstrate circadian rhythms of physiology and behavior. These rhythms maintain synchrony (via specific phase relationships) between the organism and the outside world, as well as internal synchrony between physiological functions. A rapid change in the light:dark cycle alters the phase relationship between the organism and the outside world, typically requiring days to weeks for full recovery, during which time the internal synchrony of the individual is disordered. In humans, this phenomenon is referred to as jet lag and has been linked to physical, emotional, and psychiatric problems such as ulcers, depression, and emotional distress. It is common in shift workers and long-distance travelers. This proposal explores the possibility that the delay in recovery of internal and external circadian synchrony in mammals (reflected in activity and cortisol rhythms), as compared with the recovery of melatonin entrainment (thought to best reflect SCN function), is in part due to the activation of the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis (stress axis) as a result of the shifted light cycle. We hypothesize that the central circadian mechanism, as reflected in the melatonin rhythm, re-entrains faster than activity or cortisol rhythms, and that melatonin rhythm re-entrainment is independent of the stress axis. Secondarily, we expect that manipulating the stress axis so as to elevate or reduce stress will concomitantly increase or delay recovery rates of activity and cortisol rhythms after phase shifts, but that melatonin re-entrainment will be unaffected. To test these hypotheses we will use microdialysis to measure cortisol and melatonin at hourly intervals while avoiding the blood-loss problems for a small mammal. Specific Aim 1 will determine the relationship between re-entrainment rate and cortisol concentrations and/or circadian cortisol rhythm in a series of 4 experiments which independently manipulate entrainment rate or cortisol levels while measuring the other variable. Specific Aim 2 will determine the relationship between melatonin, cortisol and activity rhythms during re-entrainment to test the hypothesis that melatonin rhythm, and therefore the central oscillator mechanism, recovers more rapidly than other rhythms. Providing a better understanding of the interactions between stress and the circadian system will allow for a more thorough investigation of the pathology of desynchronized circadian rhythms and may lead to treatments to reduce the desynchrony.